black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Albinus
Albinus was a former pirate who transferred his interests into a timber business. Many of his labourers were young boys, pressed into service. Charles Vane was originally one of those boys, but at some point had escaped from Albinus whilst still young. Biography Background Very little is known about Albinus, except for the fact that he was a pirate and captained a ship well before he enslaved Vane in the late seventeenth century, when the latter was a boy. Even before he imprisoned Charles, the man retired from piracy. Soon after, he invested his "earnings" that he made as a buccaneer into the timber industry, establishing his own enterprise, the foundation of which relied on slave labour. He also forced his former crew to serve as lumberjacks and foremen. One such slave was none other than a young Charles Vane. While it is quite unclear whether or not it was his first base of operations, the former pirate set up a camp, serving as both a shanty-town and fortress, on an unidentified island in the Bahamas, at least one day's journey away from Nassau, being accessible from the port since Vane was able to make the journey by skiff in a short period of time, arriving at night after he initially set out from New Providence. It is possible that this was the same base where Vane was imprisoned, owing to the fact he was aware of the location, however, it is remarkably under-developed considering the time that must have elapsed. While Albinus would have been easily capable of flying under the radar during his retirement, becoming all the more cryptic and obscure, he still invoked fear into those who knew him, such as Charles Vane, who constantly had visions and flashbacks of him when he was under a lot of stress, resulting in lots of anxiety on his part. To that end, Albinus was a very intimidating man. Season One Albinus was first seen by Vane as an apparition in the streets of Nassau. At first he was unsure if it was real or an illusion. After seeing several more illusions, Vane eventually left Nassau to seek out Albinus, believing that he needed to if he was going to take the island from Eleanor. Vane attempted to borrow a dozen men from Albinus's former crew to become his new crew and pledged a share for every three men going to Albinus. After Albinus and Vane made a deal, the latter agreeing to grant him a share for every three men, he overheard Vane telling his new crew that Albinus was weak and that he was actually rescuing them from a terrible life, trying to prompt them to revolt and join the crew of the Ranger. Albinus charged Vane and the two began to fight, with Vane being overwhelmed and knocked out and eventually thrown into a shallow grave. Later that night, Vane escaped the grave and stabbed Albinus in the back with a wooden stake, killing him in front of his men. Gallery Albinius and Vane S1E6.png Albinuspro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Charles Vane Category:Recurring Characters Category:Captains